


Castaways

by ArtificialEevee, Mistressaq



Series: Castaways [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Desert Island Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Nonbinary Character, Other, Porn With Plot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialEevee/pseuds/ArtificialEevee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressaq/pseuds/Mistressaq
Summary: The island had done wonders for their self esteem — nobody's opinion mattered here. There was no one tohavean opinion here. There hadn’t been for the two years they had been stranded.Or so they thought.





	1. Washed Up

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Adore is a cisgirl and Jinkx is a male bodied nonbinary person as they are Irl

Jinkx had long ago given up in being rescued. Living so much of their life in the city, it puzzled them why they survived this long. 

_My can-do attitude, I suppose._

They thrust their open hand into the wet sand of the shore, pulling a fistfull of crabs from hiding. The island had a great assortment of fruit, and an ever-temperate climate, forgoing the need to worry about winter. 

Before arriving at the island, Jinkx had been husky, not unhealthy, but it was enough to make them self conscious. The island had done wonders for their self esteem — nobody's opinion mattered here. There was no one to _have_ an opinion here. There hadn’t been for the two years they had been stranded.

 

Or so they thought.

 

Adore had been on a cruise with her friends on a family boat when an electrical storm fried their tech. There had been shouting and something had hit her in the head. She woke up with a massive stinging pain in the back of her head, her hair bloody and matted, on a beach.

That was a few weeks ago. Adore had stuck to the shoreline, the edge of the dense tropical forest, for fear of what might be lurking here. But the loneliness was driving her crazy. She had to talk to someone. The bones of a previous castaway would do. She would take a volleyball any day now, if only she had one. But all she’d washed up with were the filthy clothes on her back.

Adore had no way of knowing how big this island was, how long she could survive here. And adding to the mix, Adore was at a point on her cycle that always made her really, really horny.

Adore held a stick she’d sharpened to a point with a rock as a weapon, gave herself a pep talk, and set off into the jungle.

 

Jinkx pulled off their clothes and set them on the side of the spring. The fresh water bubbled up from the earth, pooling shallowly in a divot a little bigger than a hot tub. Sticking a toe to the surface, they tested the temperature, though it never changed. A vestige of an old life, where it was possible for water to be too hot.

Jinkx sighed as they eased their way into the water. They took care to bathe every few days, making sure to give the pool time to clean itself out again. 

They closed their eyes and let the chill bite at their skin. Jinkx smiled, remembering the times woodland creatures would come to the pool to drink. If they were quiet and still enough, the creatures wouldn’t run. 

So when there was a rustling in the foliage nearby, Jinkx wasn’t concerned. The island was too small to support any animal that would be a serious threat to jinkx, if it did, those predators were nocturnal.

Jinkx eyes stayed closed, and they felt drowsiness overtake them.

 

Adore almost screamed when she saw the person bathing in the spring. As it was she had to rub at her eyes and pinch herself to assure she wasn’t dreaming up another person.

They were asleep—Adore thought they were dead at first. But the gentle rise and fall of their flat chest told her the truth. Adore buzzed on her toes, her eyes burning with emotion. She wasn’t alone! But this person was sleeping and she didn’t want to disturb them. Should she come back? 

_No_ , decided Adore. _No way am I going back to the beach when there is another human being right in front of me_.

Adore made her way to the spring and cupped her hands at the source, audibly sighing at the refreshing chill of the water. Adore drank from the spring, downing many gulps happily, waiting for the noise to wake her company.

When Adore had had her fill, she sat at the source and stared at the naked stranger. They were beautiful. They had bright red hair down to their shoulders, wet from the spring. Their face and shoulders were peppered with freckles, spotted with sunburn on their pale skin. 

“Hey,” she said softly.

The ginger stranger didn’t rouse.

After a few more attempts at gentle waking, Adore grew antsy. She grabbed her stick and poked them in the arm. “Hey there.” She poked again. “Helloooo.”

The stranger snorted awake, immediately smacking the stick from Adore’s hands. Adore jumped at the sudden movement and stumbled back, ending up sitting on the water source in her disgusting jeans.

Adore jumped up from the ground and looked back at the stranger in the pool, now half covering themself with their hands. Adore panted. The ginger had lovely brown eyes.

“Are-“ she croaked. “Are you real?”

The stranger blinked, almost like they didn’t comprehend what she’d said.

“Oh shit, do you speak English?”

The ginger’s mouth parted. “Y...yes?”

Adore smiled. 

The stranger looked up at her. “Are _you_?” they asked. “Real?”

“Shit I think so.” Adore approached the pool. “I’m Adore.”

The ginger looked up at her. “Jinkx.” It was then that something clicked for Jinkx. They quickly stood up in the pool and went to get out. “You must feel awful—you can’t have properly bathed in a while,” they said in a maternal voice.

“Yeah, not since I got here,” Adore confessed. “It was fun at first but now I just feel real grody man.”

“I’m not a man,” said Jinkx shortly.

“Oh sorry ma’am.”

“Not a woman either.”

Adore arched an eyebrow. “Nonbinary?”

“Ding ding ding,” said Jinkx before reverting back to a parental tone. “Take off those clothes, Adore, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Adore didn’t hesitate, whipping off her top and bent bra, her wet jeans and sneakers. Maybe she should have been more modest in front of a complete stranger, but she didn’t care.

Adore moaned loudly when she submerged herself in the chilly water. She took a breath and plunged her head under the surface, revelling in the feeling of clean water surrounding her. There was a slight current to the pool, not one she had to fight too hard, and the bottom of the pool was soft with moss. When she returned to the surface, Jinkx was crouching with one leg over the other, trying to hide what Adore noticed to be a growing erection.

If she hadn't just been underwater she would have been more wet. Looking to Jinkx’s face, Adore’s mouth watered. “Will you help me?” She asked. Jinkx hesitated. Adore swallowed. Her voice cracked with lust. “ _Please_.”

Jinkx hurried forward and went to rubbing mud and plant matter from behind Adore’s ears, picking it out of her hair. They hadn’t been at it long before Adore turned her head and kissed them.

Jinkx didn’t fight it—their leaving the pool earlier was a formality. It was, in fact, big enough for both of them. They jumped right back in, wrapped their hands around Adore’s neck and straddled her.

Adore held Jinkx by the waist and jaw, deepening the kiss and pulling them closer. She grabbed one of the hands from her neck and pulled it down to her breast. Jinkx moaned against her lips and ground down their hardness on Adore’s hipbone. 

Adore gasped and pushed herself up, sitting on the edge of the pool, giving Jinkx access without having to fight the weak current. 

“Are you—“ Jinkx started.

“Oh I’m fucking sure,” Adore growled and pushed Jinkx closer to her. She grabbed Jinkx’s ass and they got right to it, lining their cock against Adore’s entrance. They started slow, just in case, but Adore was ready, as physically turned on as she could be, and Jinkx slid right in. 

Jinkx grabbed at Adore’s wet skin, mapping out her body, making sure to run their palms over every part of the girl, just to make sure she was real. They were so preoccupied with the fact that they were no longer alone on the island they couldn’t do much but stand and stay hard as Adore did the work, grinding against them, pulling herself on and off of their cock, angling it so she hit that spot inside. 

All that friction did things to Jinkx’s brain, namely shutting it off. They rested their head in the crook of Adore’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her throat, collarbone and shoulder. Adore moaned loudly, sending shivers down Jinkx’s spine straight to where the two were connected. 

Adore was so wet and warm and _real_ , Jinkx choked a sob and hid their face further as Adore hit her peak, her whole body trembling and clenching. It was her orgasm that set Jinkx off, finishing hot and sticky inside her, their knees buckling as they all but collapsed into the pool.

They both panted for a good while, in shared ecstasy. Jinkx’s ecstasy involved them silently weeping until Adore finally lifted her head to see them.

“Jinkx what is it?” she slid back into the pool to rest one hand on their shoulder and wipe away a tear track with the other. “Was it—“

“No,” choked Jinkx. “That was amazing it’s just—“ a fresh well barreled down their cheeks. 

Adore’s eyes widened. “ _Jinkx_ ,” she said gently. “How long have you been here? Alone?”

Jinkx made a sob-laugh and shook their head. “Two years? Give or take?”

Adore’s heart plummeted. She pulled Jinkx close, embracing the crying enby and rocking them gently. “Shhhh, I’m here now. You don’t have to be alone anymore,” she promised. “Neither of us do. Okay?”

Jinkx sobbed and nodded into Adore’s shoulder. “Okay.”

Adore pressed a kiss to Jinkx’s temple. “Never ever again.”


	2. A Different Kind of Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinkx and Adore enjoy the peace and freedom of the island. They learn more about each other, struggle to control fast-developing feelings, and have more sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistress: Funny story, I started writing this sequel and The Muse abandoned me so I abandoned the fic. But a few weeks rolled by and I mentioned this lil gem to eevee, and presented her with a link. Her brain propelled this into something befitting a series. Eeevee doesn't often have A/Ns, but check the comments we may see my co-contributor show up. Also, check out her fics. They usually have a supernatural undercurrent, but not all.

“So how big is this island anyway?” Adore held one hand behind her cheek while the other stroked through Jinkx’ hair. Her only friend and partner lay with their head on Adore’s unclothed abdomen as both stared up at the stars. 

Jinkx pouted in concentration. Adore loved things like that, learning Jinkx’ mannerisms, memorizing every piece of them. It had only been a few hours since they met at the spring, but Adore already felt like a bit of a Jinkx expert. 

“I’ve never been good with measurements,” said Jinkx at last. “But at a walking pace, I can do a complete lap in a little more than a day.” 

Adore pulled her legs up and rocked a little; she knew Jinkx liked gentle rocking. Sure enough, the enby released a cute little sigh. 

A while passed in comfortable silence. “Now when you say 'a day',” Adore blurted. 

Jinkx chuckled and shook their head. Adore had been almost all questions since they had met. It was cute, and charming, but Jinkx was sleepy. 

“I’m sorry,” said Adore, returning her hands to Jinkx’ scalp. “I’ll wait ‘til morning, it can wait.” 

“No, no,” Jinkx pinched the bridge of their nose. “I’m awake, you might as well just ask me now.” 

Adore jiggled her leg. The vibration set Jinkx on edge, so they clapped their hand over Adore’s thigh. 

“Sorry,” said Adore. Jinkx sighed. “Are you sure you don’t wanna just go to sleep it really —“ 

Jinkx turned their body to face Adore, lifting themself up on their elbow. “Ask your damn question, kid.” 

Adore bit her lip. “When you mean ‘little more than a day’, do you mean, like 24 hours day or day _light_?” 

Jinkx cleared themself a space on the beach next to Adore, a soft mound of sand and soil acting as a pillow. They rolled their eyes. “Don’t have a watch, kid,” they said. “Only way of measuring time here is daylight.” 

“Right.” Adore lay back. “Duh, of course.” 

“Now,” said Jinkx sternly. “Good _night_ , Adore.” 

“Good night.” 

…  
…  
…  


“Hey Jinkx?” 

“Oh my God, WHAT?” 

… 

“I’m really happy we found each other.” 

Jinkx deflated. “Of course, I’m happy we found each other too.” They leaned over and planted a chaste kiss to Adore’s nose. They were aiming for her forehead, but it was dark. 

“Hey Jinkx?” 

Jinkx sighed. “Yes, Adore?” 

“It’s kinda cold over here all by myself.” 

Jinkx rolled their eyes so hard they could see their brain. They opened their arms to Adore. “Come on over,” they relented. 

Adore made the absolute cutest high pitched humming happy noises as she burrowed into Jinkx’ chest. They couldn't help the swell of emotion when they felt the girl’s breathing level out on top on them. 

Jinkx pressed a kiss to the crown of Adore’s head, then fell asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Before washing up on the island, Jinkx had not been a morning person. They had been more than happy to stay in bed until afternoon, grabbing whatever food was available within walking distance and leaving for work at the absolute last minute. Now, if they wanted to eat, that was work on its own. Though they’d worked out a routine for themself, Adore was a complication. Jinkx rolled over, gently lifting Adore’s arm off of them and pulling away from their sleeping place. 

Adore whined at the loss. 

“Shhh,” said Jinkx as they caressed the side of the sleeping girl’s face. 

“Dawn is breaking,” they whispered. “I’m gonna get us some breakfast, okay?” 

Adore hummed softly at the mention of breakfast. 

Jinkx returned when the sun had properly started to rise, spreading deep pink tones across the sea and sky. They returned with two lush fruits -- mangoes, Adore suspected -- and a sharply filed scrap of metal. Adore sat up and stretched, enjoying the feel of the other’s eyes on her breasts as she extended her arms above her head. She sighed happily. 

Jinkx’ hands trembled as they sawed into the fruit, working it into halves. In the process, a few drops of juice dripped from their hands. 

Adore, with her mussed hair, sleep-stuck eyes and morning breath, leaned forward and stuck out her tongue, as if trying to catch snowflakes in the winter. Jinkx pressed their lips together until they turned white. God, Adore was in the exact crosshairs of sexy and adorable. 

It may have been that she was the first person Jinkx has spoken to or touched or -- anything -- in two years, but it just seemed like everything she did, the way she blinked her long eyelashes, the stupid sleepy grin on her face, every piece of Adore was nothing short of lovable. They hadn’t even known her all of 24 hours and already they were biting back ‘I love you’s. 

Jinkx passed Adore the larger half of the mango when they were done sawing it in half. “You squeezed out the best part,” Adore play-whined. Jinkx whittled out a bite with their ‘knife’. They popped the sturdy fruit into their mouth. It wasn’t quite ripe yet, but it was food. “Good thing most of it ended up on your chin.” 

Adore giggled and wiped at the already drying stickiness on her face. “I realized last night,” she said with her mouth full. “I told you how I got here -- the accident -- but you didn’t tell me how you found yourself the sole person on this island.” 

Jinkx sighed and swallowed hard, the premature fruit clinging to their mouth. “Not a night I like to remember.” 

Adore snorted. “I partied on a boat with a bunch of bougie white kids, got knocked the fuck off, and was too drunk and stoned to swim.” 

“I thought you said you hit your head.” 

“I did-- so that too.” Adore shrugged and dragged her teeth down the inside of the fruit to get at the edible part. “Jinkx, I ended up here because I’m messy as hell,” she said. “How you got here can’t be more embarrassing.” Maybe Adore was right. Jinkx juggled the other fruit between their palms. 

“Life, work, family -- it was just… a lot. I wanted to get away, like far away, for a little while at least. I snagged a last minute ticket to one of those party cruises and… escaped.” 

Adore looked at them as if encouraging them to continue but Jinkx didn’t know if they could. Then Adore reached over and grabbed their hand. Jinkx’ heart stuttered. Adore’s big green eyes bored right into their soul and crumpled every emotional wall they had set up. “Safe place,” she said. 

Jinkx’ breath came out shakily. “Okay… so I… like a good party, don’t get me wrong. But that much boozing and smoking and tripping for more than one night in a row -- I felt like an old lady by the second -- or, it could have been third -- day. The music was too loud, the lights flashed too much, you couldn’t find like an actual meal -- I ended up more miserable than I began. 

“The only place that was safe was the back of the boat, because it was covered in bird crap. That didn’t bother me, the crap made it undesirable for the other cruisers. I just stared out to sea, watching the boat’s wake… I was so spaced out I didn’t hear the captain come on the intercom. Nobody on the boat knew me -- or could remember me if they ever did interact with me. Nobody came to check on me, pull me out of my daydreams -- spacing out has always been a problem of mine but...” 

Jinkx squeezed Adore’s hand. The girl scooted over to sit right next to them and rub their arm and back. Her presence was so soothing and electrifying at the same time -- how did she do that? 

“We hit rough seas -- really rough. By the time I came back to earth, the water was so choppy I tangled myself in the railing to keep from getting thrown off…” Jinkx squeezed their eyes shut, salty tears falling from between their lashes. “The railing came loose.” 

Adore sucked in a sharp breath and pushed hair from Jinkx’ eyes. “B--” she cut herself off. Jesus, it was the first day they’d known each other, Adore knew better than to break out a ‘Baby’ right now. “Jinkx, you don’t--” 

“Please, I’m almost done.” Jinkx breathed in deeply. Their voice was wisp-thin. “No one probably knew I was missing until they docked. Nobody would have remembered on what day of the cruise they’d seen me last, if they remembered me at all. Like you, I just… woke up here.” Their eyes were closed and their head bent back when they spoke again. “Twenty-eight full moons ago.” 

Adore pushed herself up on her knees and made her way around to face Jinkx. Then she leaned forward and pulled them close, tracing lines on their skin. Adore pulled back just long enough to reposition straddling her companion. She smiled at the feel of Jinkx’ heart thrumming fast under her palm. “That’s in the past, Jinkxy.” Adore drew a hand over one of their eyebrows and to the back of their head. “You have me now.” 

Jinkx rested a hand on Adore’s hip and stared at this woman who seemingly dropped out of the sky to be the most perfect person Jinkx had ever met. Adore leaned down and Jinkx met her halfway, welcoming her lips and drawing her close. Their kiss was sticky sweet and it lasted entirely too long. Water nipped at Jinkx’ toes and they cursed the tides for having such inconvenient schedules. They pulled back. “Tides coming in,” they gasped. 

Adore groaned. She turned around and flipped off the sea. “Cockblocker!” she yelled. J

inkx cackled and helped Adore up. 

There were parts of the island seated on slightly higher ground-- hills, cliff faces. Should a tsunami hit the island, they were for sure goners, but for the purpose of hiding from the tide, The Hill was the perfect spot. Topped with grass and dandelions, it was a preferred spot for animals to hang out. 

Judging by the state of the grass, something else had been at the hilltop recently, but it was as clean as could be expected, and it was good enough for Adore and Jinkx. 

As Adore sucked at Jinkx’ jawline, leaving marks that no one but the two of them would see, they couldn’t help laughing to themself. “You’re really making up for lost time here aren’t you?” 

Adore let up on their neck with a _pop!_ “I spent two weeks not getting fucked,” she said. “I can’t imagine I’d survive two years.” Adore groaned and let her head fall back. “Fuck, I don’t know if I can take two more minutes!” Jinkx took that in stride, laughing as they wrapped their arms around the girl’s waist and flipped her so she was lying down, Jinkx on top of her. 

They leaned down and pressed a kiss to her collar bone. Jinkx squeaked when Adore reached down to squeeze their ass. “Naughty!” 

Adore giggled. “I have to be-- you picked missionary position and I re _fuse_ ,” she slapped Jinkx’ soft butt on that last syllable. “To be a dead fish.” 

“So be it.” Jinkx shrugged and reached down to ghost their fingers over Adore’s heat. The girl shivered beneath them. 

Adore ground down against Jinkx’ hand, begging for the friction in a choked moan. Jinkx found it almost impossible to deny Adore anything she wanted, so they went to kissing around her breasts and stomach, her abs, meanwhile their fingers stroked Adore’s wet folds and teased her clit. Adore let out a frustrated groan that shot straight to Jinkx’ dick. 

She ground down against them. “Fuck, Jinkx,” she gasped, eyes rolling back in her head, her fists beating at the ground around her. “Fill me up.” Jinkx started with a finger this time. Yesterday they hadn’t even been sure 

Adore was real, and she’d made all the moves. Now that Jinkx was at least halfway convinced the green-eyed-goddess wasn’t going to evaporate into thin air, they were able to use some degree of style. Adore moaned and squeezed her muscles around Jinkx’ finger, clinging to it as they drew in and out of her. “Fuck,” Adore gasped. “More.” 

Jinkx leaned forward to reconnect their lips, and Adore clutched at them with needy hands. They inserted a second finger; Adore bucked and swiveled her hips, clenching around their finger and spilling juices down their hand. Jinkx felt around for her G spot, and when their fingers brushed against a different texture, Adore squirmed in pleasure. She pulled back, pupils swallowing her eyes. “You, inside me, now,” she growled. 

Adore screamed when Jinkx sunk all the way inside her. They jerked as if to pull out, afraid they’d hurt her, but Adore clutched at their arm. “Don't. Stop.” 

Jinkx wasn’t sure how they did it, but they grabbed Adore’s hips and angled their own. They felt it inside when they brushed up against her G spot, and by the third thrust of hitting that spot, Adore was completely silent, eyes squeezed shut and arms grasping at strands of grass, until she came, the flexing inside sending Jinkx over the edge as well. The world spotted and they collapsed next to her, spent. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Later that day, when the two were able to walk again, Jinkx told Adore they had something they wanted to show her. It reminded Adore of The Little Mermaid, or of Wall-E -- Jinkx had a collection of junk that had washed up on the island, little remnants of their old life. A wallet that was battered by the sea, some scraps of metal, an old beer bottle that had washed up undamaged, stuff Adore had never thought to care about before. An iPhone that had a shattered screen and clearly no chance at working again. Metal lunch boxes like she had used as a child, the paint on them long eaten away; she wondered what they had been for. A child’s doll, something clearly pitched off the side of a ship by an overzealous kid. She hoped it hadn’t been a favourite toy. “Why do you keep all this?” She picked through the pile of things, and she felt the answer herself. “You want to hold on to who you were, who you are.” 

“Yeah,” confessed Jinkx. “And, it’s something to do. Some of this stuff is useful, the metal bits come in handy as knives, and the boxes are good for holding things. The wallet had 87¢ in it, so that’s neat.” Jinkx pointed at bits and pieces of their hoard. “Before you got here, I spent a lot of time looking at these things and remembering home.” They picked up a softball that had been bleached by the sun and tossed it between their hands. 

Adore found a hairbrush in the pile and squealed. “Is this still any good?!” 

Jinkx nodded, and the girl started brushing out her hair. It was so simple, but it felt so nice. Jinkx opened one of the lunchboxes, and handed Adore a compact. 

“I’ve got a number of these over time, do you think you’d like a mirror?” They were beaming at Adore, so glad to see her happy. Adore snatched the item from them and the enby laughed. They had one more idea, and dug around for a man’s tie they had found one day, oddly enough, tied to the wallet. 

“What’s that for?” Adore gave them a quizzical look, and Jinkx took the hairbrush from her. “Hey!” 

“Give me a minute!” Jinkx chided, and brushed her hair out, then braided it, using the tie as a ribbon to tie off the ponytail. They held up a second compact and urged Adore to use hers, showing her the hairstyle like the girls at the salon used to do whenever they got their hair done. “See?” 

Adore felt her heart lurch. Jinkx really was special. Keeping these things, just for their own amusement. She got the feeling that this collection was extremely precious to them: a treasure trove of what Jinkx saw as worth saving. And they shared it with Adore. She felt tears prick at her eyes. 

Jinkx snapped the compact in their hand shut the second they noticed Adore’s eyes watering. “S-- Adore what’s wrong?” 

The girl shook her head and threw her arms around the enby. She held them tight, as if she thought they’d be swept off in a current, never to be seen again, if she let go. “Thank you,” she whispered. Tears hit Jinkx’ shoulder. “Thank you.” 

_I love you_ , thought Adore. _It’s been 24 hours and I love you_.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A honeymoon can only last so long. After a short period of bliss on their island together, a complication arises. Can Adore and Jinkx figure out a solution and not completely lose it?

Adore squirmed out from under Jinkx’ arm. She didn’t feel well, not at all. She managed to make it a few feet away before being violently sick.

Jinkx shot awake at the sound of Adore’s heaving, and was by her side in an instant, holding her hair and rubbing her back. “Adore, what’s wrong?” Their voice was loving and concerned. They had only known this woman for a few weeks but they already knew they’d do anything for her.

Adore spat on the ground, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. “Well, the vomiting is first on my list of things that aren’t going right.” She groaned, leaning against the ginger for support. She draped her arm over their shoulders to help hold her up. “I just, woke up feeling fucking queasy.” She shook her head. She felt better now, so no good worrying about it.

Jinkx kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry. What can I do?” They were concerned, what if she was sick? Or allergic to something on the island? “Come on, let’s get you some water, get rid of that awful taste.” Adore nodded against the enby’s shoulder, and Jinkx scooped her into their arms.

Adore couldn’t help but laugh, wrapping her arms around Jinkx’ neck as they carried her to the spring. No person can be this sweet, and yet here they are, and she had them all to herself. She smiled, it wasn’t so bad being stranded, not with Jinkx here with her.

Except, things started getting worse. When Adore woke up to an angry stomach every morning, she started to worry she might be really sick. Jinkx was terrified she might be dying, and was somewhat able to hide their panic -- they tried anyway. Adore found herself comforting them as much as they were comforting her, the poor thing was so scared.

“The only way this could be worse is if I was on my period too!” Adore whined, after a week of waking up and immediately losing anything in her stomach.

“I’m so sorry. I’m glad you’re at least staying positive.” Jinkx stroked her hair gently.

Adore frowned. She counted on her fingers… and again… the numbers weren’t right. She… it should have happened by now. No, it should have happened a week and a half ago. Her heart inched its way into her throat. Adore kept doing her mental math, eyes widening as she realized the truth. “Jinkx… I’m late.” She spoke in a whisper. Jinkx looked at her in confusion.

“For what?” Their brow furrowed, and it would have been cute to Adore if she didn’t need them to get what she was saying.

“No, Jinkx, I’m _late_.” Adore emphasized, hand flicking to her stomach.

Jinkx looked between her face and where her hand trembled over her skin. Their eyes went wide when it clicked. “Oh no.” Jinkx went even paler than usual. “Oh, nononono! I’m so sorry! I didn’t, I should have, this is all my fault!” The ginger wailed. Tears welled up in their big brown eyes and seeing them like that -- Adore started crying too.

“What are we gonna do, Jinkx?” Her voice was broken, her words punctuated by sobs. She was so scared.

“I don’t know, but I will do whatever it takes to fix this.” They shook their head, feeling tears fall down their cheeks. They looked Adore in the eyes. “I, I love you, Adore.” Jinkx kissed the girl’s forehead. “I love you and I will fix this.”

Adore gasped at Jinkx’ declaration. She pulled them into a real kiss, comforting and wet and loving and so, so frightened. When the two broke, she whispered, “I love you, too.”

~*~*~*~*~

Jinkx felt incredibly guilty. Humans were bad at giving birth in the best of situations -- their mom had almost died having them -- and they had put Adore in that situation in the middle of nowhere. There were no doctors or midwives or even mothers to help. Their baby could die, Adore could die. They may have killed her, and that possibility made them feel even worse.

Adore was having none of their brooding, insisting they carry on with collecting food and living. _How is she not paralyzed in terror_ , wondered Jinkx. _I don’t feel worthy of getting up in the morning, how can she keep going, and in her condition_? Adore hadn’t been able to stomach much, and when she did, she devoured whatever it was that didn’t smell offensive enough to make her gag.

That evening at their campfire, Adore sat across from Jinkx; they missed her up against their side. “Okay, Captain Broodypants,” She began, roasting a few nuts over the fire. “What has all of your self reflection come up with? What’s the plan?”

Jinkx ground their teeth together in concentration. “Well, any attempt to try and… end the pregnancy is beyond dangerous and not on the table.” They winced as they said it, the mental image of what could go wrong there horrifying.

Adore looked deep into the fire. “I figured as much.”

The enby rubbed at their eyebrows. “And… there are… so many potential complications with the whole ordeal. I…” They shook their head. It was such a long shot. They’d been stuck here for two whole years and now… “We have to get you off this island.”

There was no noise but the crackling fire and the ocean waves crashing in the distance.

“I’ve been missing for like two months, Jinkx.”

Jinkx shook their head. “Your bougie yachting friends-- they have connections and that means the search could still be on. They’ll still be looking for you.” There had to be hope -- for Adore’s sake, the search had to still be on. If Adore -- if something happened to her -- they couldn’t be alone again. Not after they had lived like this, loved by someone, sharing a life with someone, they couldn’t go back to what they were.

Adore pulled her roasted nuts out of the fire and blew on them to help cool them down. “So what do we do? How do we get rescued?”

Jinkx ran their fingers through their hair and clasped their hands behind their neck. “Signal fire.” They said.

Of course, they explained to Adore that collecting the fuel for the fire was preparing for the sound of a plane or a boat on the horizon. They didn’t say this had failed twice before. Once because they were too late, and the other because the fire was too small for the smoke to be seen.

Adore moved around so she was seated in her usual spot, at Jinkx’ side, leaned up against their shoulder. Having her this close eased a bit of their worry. Because they weren’t two terrified people stranded on a deserted island, they were a couple. And they would face this together. The odds may be stacked against them, but they’re stronger together than apart.

After a while, Adore vocalized a worry that had been eating at her all evening. “What if we can’t? What happens if no plane comes? If we’re still here, when it’s time… “ Her voice trailed off.

“Hey,” Jinkx tilted Adore’s chin so she would look at them. They tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. “Whatever happens,” They said. “I’ll be right here. You aren’t alone in this, Adore.”

She broke into tears. As Jinkx held her close and rocked her, she imagined all the different ways this could go horribly, horribly wrong.

~*~*~*~*~

Apparently, the one version of “horribly wrong” Adore _hadn’t_ considered was that Jinkx would keep fretting over her like she was on her deathbed. She was pregnant, barely, not dying. And yet…

Jinkx did everything for her, and it was both sweet and infuriating. Yeah, she appreciated being able to be lazy, but this was almost insulting.

“Oh, here, let me get that sweetie.” Jinkx took the small stack of driftwood from Adore, who closed her eyes so she could roll them without Jinkx noticing. “You don’t have to help with this, Adore.” They kissed her head and carried the branches to the pile they were setting up to use for a signal fire.

“But I want to…” Adore muttered under her breath, kicking at the sand. She hated feeling useless.

“Hmm?” Jinkx cocked their head, and Adore just shook hers. The ginger shrugged, and took stock of what they had. There should be enough to make a decent fire with this, but hopefully they could add more to the pile. “I think this is good for now. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

Adore shrugged, it wasn’t like there were a lot of options—their old pastime had been what got them into this mess. Plus, Adore’s frequent tiredness and queasiness was a real mood killer.

She looked at the beach, there were shells and pebbles in plenty of colours. “Hey, we could play checkers if we get some dark and light shells.” She picked up a pair of shells from the sand. “That could be fun.”

Which is how the duo ended up sitting across from one another, a grid made of pebbles between them, shells laid out to play. Adore had never even liked checkers much in her old life, but it was something different now, and it felt normal. She was happily distracted for a few games, until she started to notice Jinkx kept making bad moves. Adore started playing worse and still managed, somehow, to win every game.

“Stop! Just stop.” She yelled, scowling at Jinkx. “You’re letting me win. You’ve been treating me like a child, or like I’m dying.”

Jinkx’ face went bright red. “Pfft, what? No…” They argued weakly, and saw Adore was clearly not buying it. “I just, don’t want to put any pressure or stress on you, is all.” They admitted, looking away from the woman.

“Jinkx, I love you, and I don’t want you to stop being the sweetie you are, but this is stupid!” Adore sighed, and tilted Jinkx’ face up to look her in the eye. “I’m not sick, or dying. I’m pregnant, and only just. We fuck, a lot. This was bound to happen, though I wish it hadn’t been so soon. You have to stop treating me like doing stuff will break me, or I will throttle you.”

“Please don’t.”

“Then knock it off.” Adore set the ‘board’ back up. “Play for real.”

Jinkx moved a shell and laughed. “Did you really just threaten to kill me over checkers?”

“Shut. Up.”

“Yes ma’am.”

~*~*~*~*~

Adore just couldn’t shake this icky feeling, this jittery stress that she only had felt before when confined to the house when she was sick. It was ridiculous-- they literally lived amongst nature, how could she be feeling this way?

Jinkx was picking up on it, of course, the sensitive person they were. But for once, their fretting actually turned out to be useful. “If you feel cooped up then maybe you could use a change of scenery,” they said, extending their hand. “Have you seen the whole island yet?”

Adore shook her head. “Where I woke up and where you’ve taken me--that’s it.”

“Then let’s explore,” they said.

Jinkx led Adore around the perimeter of the jungle, walking the line between beach and rainforest, keeping to the shade. For a while they walked in comfortable silence, occasionally pointing out a bird singing foreign songs on a tree branch.

Adore felt her anxiety easing with every step away from their little lean-to, every step of unexplored sand putting fresh air in her lungs -- fresher anyway, since it was all fresh air here. After a while, the girl actually started to skip.

Jinkx bit their lip to stop themselves from asking how safe it was to be jumping and skipping around while pregnant, but thought better of it. Adore was smiling, happy and carefree like she hadn’t been since she’d figured out her situation. Her long hair bounced behind her as she hopped ahead of Jinkx. Adore turned her head to smile back at the enby. “Come on, babe!” she said, holding out her arms. “Skip with me!”

Jinkx shook their head but sped up to catch up with Adore. They joined their hands in hers and followed as the girl led them, skipping in a circle like kids doing ‘ring-around-the-rosie’. They found themself laughing at the absurdity -- two fully grown adults playing around like children. It was good practice, Jinkx supposed.

Jinkx stumbled over their own feet and fell to soft sand, pulling Adore down on top of them. “Ow,” they wheezed, laughing beneath their pain. Adore started a fit of giggles as she rolled off of Jinkx’ soft body and further into the sand.

Jinkx ignored their own soreness from breaking Adore’s fall and rolled onto their side. “Are you okay?”

Adore wiped sand off her damp forehead. “I’m great,” she said, smiling wistfully. She was completely comfortable on the soft sand, so she made no move to get up and continue the trek along the outskirts of the island. Jinkx reclined next to their lover and gazed out to the horizon. Noticing something odd half-covered by sand a little ways away, Jinkx got up to go check it out.

Adore rolled onto her side and rested her chin in her hand to watch them investigate. Jinkx circled the object, observing the sun reflect off it’s surface from different angles, then they leaned down to get a slightly closer look, keeping a safe distance in case something was hiding beneath.

Adore cupped her hands around her mouth. “What is it?” she called.

Jinkx looked up. “I think it’s just another lunch box.”

Adore rolled her eyes and let her head fall back in the sand. “The Eighties produced so much crap that will remain in landfills and floating garbage islands in the Pacific for ever and ever, amen.”

Jinkx pulled the object from the sand. It was metallic and box-shaped, but it wasn’t a lunchbox. “Adore.”

She let her eyes fall closed, the warm sand and crashing waves lulling Adore into afternoon nap territory. “Hm?”

“Adoreadoreadoreadore!” Jinkx practically flew over to her in the shade, kicking up sand in puffs.

“God!” Adore shot up into a sitting position just in time to dodge getting a cloud of sand to the face. “What?”

Jinkx turned the box around and presented it to Adore, who nearly choked on her own spit. “Oh my god,” she gasped. “Is that?”

Jinkx nodded, breathless. “A radio.”

The tech was slightly battered, but recognizable, and in better condition than the other machinery that had ended up in Jinkx’ junkpile. What made Adores heart soar though, was the intact black solar panel on top.

“Does it work?” She reached out to touch it, only to have her hand smacked away by Jinkx.

“You could get electrocuted,” they chastised.

Adore again closed her eyes so they wouldn’t see her eye roll. “It washed up on the beach, no way it still works.”

Jinkx hit a switch. Feedback crackled out of the warped speaker. Adore clapped her hand over her mouth. “Does this mean?”

Jinkx flicked a knob through channel after channel of pure static before shutting the whole thing off. They looked up at Adore wide-eyed. “We can call for help.”

Adore grabbed Jinkx by the arm, holding them tight. She tried to stay calm, but it just wasn’t happening. “Jinkx. We… we can get rescued.”

Jinkx threw their arms around Adore. “I can’t make any promises, but we sure as hell have more of a chance than we had before.”

When they pulled back, Adore’s eyes were watering. Emotion punched Jinkx in the chest. They bit down on their cheeks to keep from crying too.

“Wait,” said Adore. “Do you actually know how to… reverse-wire a radio? I mean.”

Jinkx held their lover’s hand. “Adore, we’re millennials. We were raised on computers, we have technical know-how built into us.” They held up the clunky radio. “This tech came out a century and a half ago -- they didn’t even have airplanes yet, it can’t be rocket science. Surely together we can figure it out.”

The way they said it made Adore believe it could actually be true. She reached over and brought Jinkx’ face close to hers, linking her arms around their waist. Adore pressed a kiss to their lips before resting their foreheads together. “We’re gonna do this.”

Jinkx sighed happily. “Yes, we are.” They tilted their head and pressed a kiss to Adore’s cheek. “You know why?”

Adore melted into Jinkx’ arms. “Because we love each other?”

“That,” Jinkx smiled. “And because we’re more motivated than ever.” They reached out to press their palm against Adore’s lower belly.

Adore rested her cheek on Jinkx’ shoulder and let her hand wander to join Jinkx’ own.

“We’re getting off this island,” said Jinkx, their voice determined. “The three of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistress A/N: okay yeah the radio technically was invented in 1899, not exactly 150 years ago but would Jinkx know that?  
> Eevee A/N: who was gonna fact check you on that, exactly?  
> Mistress A/N: you maybe? With your perfectionism and noticing every capitalization error and missed apostrophe.


	4. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tensions rise as Jinkx fiddles with the radio that is their only ticket off the island.

Several days of uncertainty passed as Adore watched Jinkx’ brows pressed together, their forehead wrinkling in concentration. They were so determined to get the radio working Adore didn’t want to bother them.  
Which meant her primary source of entertainment went away. At a loss for what else to do, Adore took to exploring the island. She never strayed too far, and was always back before dark, even though Jinkx often kept tinkering well into the night, moonlight bright enough to provide them light to work.  


During this time, Adore came across a shallow lagoon. There was enough water to wade in, but it seemed like prime ground for sea urchins to hang out. Near the rocky surface, she found a couple of long sticks that had been sharpened to a point; Jinkx clearly knew about this place. She spent the rest of the day spearing fish for dinner.  


When she brought back her finds, Jinkx all but lost it. “Pregnant people can’t eat fish!” They insisted.  


Adore steamed. She’d gone to all that work! “Yeah, because of the risk of mercury! We’ve gotta be far enough out to be safe. I'm TIRED of fruit and nuts, Jinkx!”  


She was almost in tears at this point, and immediately her companion softened. “Shh, okay baby, okay. Just make sure to cook them thoroughly. Shh, these are good finds too, thank you for doing all that work.” They held Adore close and calmed her down.  


Adore took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. “God, I’m sorry I’m such a mess. I’m just, hormonal.” She rolled her eyes, already embarrassed by her outburst.  


Jinkx took each of Adore’s hands in their own and kissed her cheek. “You’re beautiful.”  


Adore smiled and tried to hide her blush. “I know.”  


~*~*~*~*~  


Adore was hungry, almost constantly. Whenever she wasn’t queasy, she was hungry. “Jinkx? I want fruit!” She whined, and Jinkx, bless them, catered to her whims.  


And for awhile it worked quite well. Adore asked, and Jinkx delivered.  


Well, they tried to. “Jinkx, I need pizza!” Adore complained one day.  


Jinkx laughed. “Me too, sweetie.”  


Adore whimpered. “No, I need it now!”  


“I can’t produce a pizza out of thin air, darling.”  


Adore frowned. “Try harder.”  


“I don’t think there’s any way for me to make pizza appear. But as soon as we get back to civilization, we will get you pizza.” Jinkx patted Adore’s shoulder.  


“Promise?” Adore pouted at her partner.  


“I promise.”  


~*~*~*~*~  


Adore was halfway through her breakfast when she heard Jinkx start screaming down the beach. “Eureka! Yes! Hello! Can you hear me?”  


Adore jumped up from her spot on the sand to run over to Jinkx, who was already on the move into the jungle. When they veered off at an angle, Adore knew exactly where they were headed, and followed closely at Jinkx’ heels, afraid of getting lost in the jungle.  


Soon, Adore broke into the clearing leading to The Hill where she and Jinkx had made love on their second day together. She wondered briefly if this was the place their child had been conceived, or if it was back at the spring, or on the beach, or in the grove… Adore was correct in saying they’d had a lot of sex.  


Adore leaned over at the waist, letting her overgrown hair fall over her face, almost touching the soft earth. Her head was pounding and she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She breathed deeply and tried to focus on Jinkx’ voice as they screamed into the radio.  


Time passed around her as Adore breathed and tried to calm down. She focused on the sound of leaves around her rustling in the gentle island breeze, the feel of the grass tickling her calves. After a while Jinkx let out a frustrated groan. Adore heard footsteps approach her on the treeline.  


A familiar hand rested on her shoulder. “Adore, are you okay?”  


She sucked in a slow and deep breath through her nose and rolled her spine back so she was again standing. Jinkx’ face was mostly concerned, frustration still hanging around from their bout with the radio. Adore swallowed. “I just, ran really fast. Not used to that. What’s up with the radio?”  


Jinkx sighed heavily. “I figured out how to put out a signal, and I feel like somebody heard me but I think our signal is too weak. If only we had a spire or someplace high up to put the radio, or a message that could autoplay on loop…”  


Adore turned to face the tallest tree on the island -- a palm-like spire that shot just a few feet taller than the surrounding trees. “So if we could put the radio up high, the signal would go farther, right?”  


“I’m somewhat sure that’s how it works,” said Jinkx. Seeing Adore’s mind work, they immediately backtracked. “No. Nnononono, you’re not--” they held the radio out of Adore’s reach.  


Adore grabbed at the metal box, just to be swatted back. “Jinkx, this could be our only chance to get off this island!” she insisted. Her hand came to rest below her navel. “To get our child delivered somewhere safe.”  


She watched Jinkx falter. They shook their head. “It’s too dangerous -- that tree is so tall, if you fall--”  


Adore cupped Jinkx’ rosy cheeks with both hands. “I _won’t_ fall.”  


Jinkx put their hand over Adore’s, their voice small. “I can’t lose you.”  


Adore brought their forehead to her lips. “You won’t,” she reassured. “I know what I’m doing. Back home, us neighbor kids used to race who could climb highest the fastest -- we never fell.  


“So what you’re gonna do,” she said. “Is figure out how to autoplay an SOS message on this thing. Okay? Can you do that?”  


Jinkx swallowed hard but nodded. “It shouldn’t be a problem.”  


Adore smiled. “Great, babe. Once you’ve done that, I’m going to grab some supplies and make my way as high on that tree as I can go, and I’m gonna leave it playing. Someone’s bound to hear it.”  


Jinkx fidgeted, unsure.  


Seeing no other option, Adore let her fingers trail down Jinkx’ body, drawing lines under the waistband of their makeshift skirt. “Am I going to need to convince you?” she purred into Jinkx’ ear.  


The enby let out a sigh. They felt their knees going weak, along with their resolve.  


Adore felt them between their thighs, growing harder the closer her fingers came. She peppered their neck with open mouthed kisses, feeling their pulse speed under her tongue.  


In this moment, Adore would have loved nothing more than to swallow Jinkx all the way to the back of her throat, but she didn’t trust her gag reflex right now, especially when she’d been about to hurl no more than ten minutes ago. _But this is something I can do_ , she thought as she curled her hand around Jinkx’ lengthening shaft.  


Adore hummed and whispered sweet nothings into Jinkx’ neck and ear as her hand slowly pumped up and down their length. Realizing dry friction would hinder things, Adore grabbed a handfull of tall grass out of the ground and cracked their stalks open, releasing the green oils inside. She slid her hand around and around in the green liquid to make as oiled up a surface she could get before going back to handling Jinkx, who hissed slightly at the cold on her fingers. Adore warmed her hand up soon enough with friction, and Jinkx ground into her touch, feeling their climax on the horizon.  


Then Adore clutched the base of their shaft hard, and stopped. Jinkx’ eyes snapped open.  


Adore nipped their earlobe between her teeth and tugged, keeping her hand still. Jinkx whined in frustration.  


“Let me climb that tree, and I’ll let you come,” Adore breathed, tightening her grip.  


“Fine,” Jinkx relented.  


Adore’s grip tightened. “Fine, _what_?”  


Jinkx let out a whine loud enough to frighten birds nesting in the canopy. “Fine I’ll let you climb the tree!” Tears rolled down the sides of their face. It had been so long and they’d been so frustrated with the radio and the pressure and now they were so close Adore was driving them insane!  


Adore whispered words of comfort into Jinkx’ neck as she loosened her grip, only to duck her hand down to cup their balls. Jinkx came with a scream and fell to their knees in front of Adore. Adore petted their hair and cooed encouragements as Jinkx caught their breath.  


Looking up at the grass and trees immediately in front of them, Adore couldn’t help but giggle.  


Jinkx blinked slowly and reached behind them to caress Adore’s calf. “What is it?”  


Adore scratched behind Jinkx’ ear like a cat. It was shameful the almost purr that they made in response. “Why are you laughing?” They asked again.  


Adore crouched down next to the spent enby to direct their line of sight. She pointed at the bark of a tree over a yard away. “I mean I knew you were pent up, Jinkx, but,” she giggled. “That’s some impressive distance.”  


Jinkx covered their face with their hands, groaning. “We are not having this conversation, no, just, no.”  


“Allright.” Adore put up her hands and sat next to Jinkx on the ground. Jinkx still catching their breath, Adore plucked a long blade of grass out of the ground to tickle her partner with. “So there’s gonna be things I need.”  


Jinkx swatted the grass away. “Like what?”  


~*~*~*~*~  


Things Adore Needed: rope of some kind. Strong, and a way to fasten it around herself.  


Things Adore Wished For: shoes with good grip and gloves.  


Previously, whenever the pair went to a part of the island that was particularly unkind to bare feet, Jinkx fashioned them shoes with bits of tire and rubber that had washed up on the island. Tree bark, they’d found, was uncomfortable, and led to splinters. They played around with what they had, but Jinkx had to admit defeat on the shoe and glove front.  


As for the rope, Jinkx had figured out how to weave fibers together years back, but it took time and was physically exhausting. It took the two of them the better part of a week to braid together blades of grass, vines, and reeds into rope strong enough to support Adore’s weight. After that it was a matter of getting the rope long enough to fit around Adore and for there to still be enough for her to swing around the trunk of The Big Palm.  


To test out what they had, Adore belted the rope around her middle and up the sides of her legs. She did not trust the harsh DIY coil anywhere near her groin; it chafed her legs enough. She scaled a medium sized tree, about twice her height, using the rope to swing her upward as she planted her feet strategically on the palm’s surface. The faster she went, the higher she got before gravity eventually caught up with her.  


Jinkx waited anxiously on the ground for their partner and mother of their child to make it safely to the top, where she planted the solar-powered radio that was their ticket back to civilization. Adore tilted her head but didn’t look down. “I’m gonna come down now!” she called.  


Jinkx clutched their breastbone. “Go slow, Adore! Stay safe!” They imagined Adore slipping on the trunk, losing her foothold, falling to the ground.  


Adore breathed slow, and inched down the trunk even slower. They had a better chance of their signal being heard with the elevation, but it wouldn’t be enough. They needed the radio as high as it could get. Thanks to this practice run, Adore now knew that for The Big Palm she’d need longer rope, and stronger too.  


Once they’d gotten the technique down, lengthening and strengthening the rope was relatively easy. Their hands developed blisters and then callouses, but it was work that needed to be done if Adore and the baby were to have a real chance at survival.  


Jinkx chuckled as they braided yet more reeds into the coil. “If we have a daughter,” they said. “We’ll at least know how to braid her hair.”  


Adore scoffed. “I don't care what gender our baby is -- their hair is getting grown out and as soon as possible braided, just to make it worth the while.”  
Jinkx nodded.  


After a few more hours they groaned. “On second thought, no matter the gender, I don't think I ever want to braid anything ever again.”  


Adore nodded in agreement.  


~*~*~*~*~  


Captain Milk rolled his shoulders and stretched. He could barely keep his eyes open. He hadn’t slept well the previous night -- his mind was too muddled. After his third yawn in a row, his co-captain, First Officer Royale kindly offered to cover for him.  


Royale had been Milk’s second in command for little over a year now. “Really sir,” said Royale in his signature baritone. “You wanna catch some Z’s it’s fine. It’s easy sailing from here to Hawaii anyway.”  


The captain sighed. “Hey maybe you’re right.” He yawned and pulled his hat down over his eyes. “Take the controls. Wake me up…”  


He was asleep before he could finish the sentence.  


Royale chuckled to himself listening to his captain snore like a baby squirrel. Automation could take over from this point, but he didn't trust artificial intelligence. He had a professor back in nautical school who was determined his students learn to go a full run without the auto. It reminded him of when his mother insisted her sons learn to drive stick before automatic.  


Royale’s earpiece made a crunching sound. He could swear he heard, faintly…  


—“..- - - ... - - - ..“  


He turned the volume up, only for the signal to peter out. Royale glanced to Captain Milk, about to ask if he heard it too. The other man just kept snoring.  


Royale clicked the radio around, but he knew if the signal had actually existed in the first place, they may have already sailed out of range. He glanced at their coordinates and punched them into the notes pad on his phone. They were sailing this route again in a week or so — he’d make sure the captain was awake to corroborate next time.  


_But_ , something tugged at him. _What if you actually heard that — and it sounded like an SOS -- but by the time you got back around, it was too late to help them_?  


Royale scratched at his stubble. This was a commercial voyage, he couldn’t just up and turn the boat around to go on a wild goose chase looking for some signal that he may have imagined in the first place. Sailing made people crazy, that’s why co-captains existed.  


The next job that covered this area was a cargo voyage. That’s when he could afford the extra time and hassle to seek out a distress call.


	5. Beyond the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore attempts a daring feat in an effort to improve their chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Character in this chapter risks her (and someone else’s) life in this chapter so don’t try this at home. Smut ahead, also a passage that makes it obvious how much I’m a woman who likes women. Shout out to That One Anon who bugs both me and eevee to remind us people are still interested in this story XD it literally won’t get posted without you.

Jinkx’ heart raced watching Adore knot the rope around her waist. “You’re sure about this?” they asked for the hundredth time. 

Adore pulled the rope into a quadruple knot over her navel. Jinkx couldn’t help but think of the life that nestled just behind the skin there. Adore pulled the makeshift shoes that she’d made from old shreds of tire and strips of cloth over her feet.

Adore stared straight up at the top of the tree. “I’ve said it once and I’ve said it a million times.” Adore lifted a foot to the base of the tree and sent her rope around the thick trunk for the first time. “I’m not getting any  _ less _ pregnant. It’s only going to get harder and more dangerous from here.” 

She huffed and swung up her second leg. The trunk crackled between the weight of her feet and the pull of the rope. Adore didn’t dare look back. She judged it had been almost three months, and she wasn’t showing yet, but she would start to, soon. “It has to be today.”

Jinkx bit their lip and nodded. They remained silent as Adore hauled herself up a few more feet. Looking up, Jinkx did appreciate that they were the only one competing for Adore here. Only Jinkx could gaze up at her from beneath. Only Jinkx could wake up in a panic and calm instantly upon finding Adore next to them. 

What was it going to be like when that was no longer true?

Halfway up, Adore slowed down, and Jinkx felt worry yank at their gut. “Everything okay up there?”

Adore’s legs trembled. Jinkx felt their face go white. “Babe?”

They heard Adore say something, but she was yards ahead now and her words got lost in the distance. “What was that, baby?”

“I’m scared goddammit!” Adore yelled, her voice trembling like her legs. It tugged at the very deepest part of Jinkx’ soul.

“What can I do?”

Adore let her head fall backward, her long brown hair falling loose in the air. “Sing something.”

“What?”

Adore thumped the trunk with a frustrated hand. “I don't care what! Just fucking sing something — soothing!” Her voice cracked. “I’m choking up here!”

Jinkx had never felt at a loss for song before. They spent days and nights humming, belting songs and advertising jingles they had stored away in the recesses of their mind. But now, when Adore really needed a song… Jinkx had nothing.

“Jinkx!” Adore screamed.

“ _ Some day _ ,” they began. “ _ I’ll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me _ .” 

Above, they watched Adore relax into the song, the tension in her shoulders softening. 

They continued. 

_ Where troubles melt like lemon drops _ _  
_ _ Away above the chimney tops _ .

Adore repositioned herself in her rig and swung the rope up, pulling herself higher up the thinning trunk. 

“ _ That’s where you’ll find me _ .” Now Jinkx feared if they stopped, Adore would freeze again, and fall this time.

“ _ Somewhere over the rainbow _ ,” Jinkx sang. The trunk was barely the thickness of Adore’s torso now and the whole tree was bending under her weight. Jinkx funneled their growing anxiety into their voice, empowering their volume to a belt. “ _ Bluebirds fly _ .

“ _ Birds fly, over the rainbow _ ,” Jinkx took in a sharp breath. 

Adore lost her footing and slid down a foot and a half before catching and securing herself. “I’m okay!” she called to Jinkx. “You know what I think this is high enough -- but keep singing!”

“ _ B-- Birds fly, over the rainbow _ ,” Jinkx backtracked. “ _ Why, then, oh why can’t I?” _

Adore fiddled around with the radio and the sling they’d made for it to hang from. While she knotted and double knotted their only hope of escape to the tree, Jinkx funneled their soul into the climax of the song.

_ If happy little bluebirds fly _

_ Beyond the rainbow. _

_ Why, oh, why can't I? _

“Got it!” Adore practically screamed from the treetop. Jinkx clasped their hands together and watched enraptured as Adore bounced her way down the trunk. They stepped back from the shower of splinters their partner was sending down. 

Once she was low enough, Adore unfastened a knot and let herself tumble from her perch six feet up straight into Jinkx’ secure arms. The redhead enveloped her and peppered kisses all over Adore’s face, neck and shoulders. 

Adore giggled at the tickle of Jinkx’ lips and did her best to embrace Jinkx back. “Ugh,” she complained. “Rope burn, splinters -- shit.”

Jinkx looked up from Adore’s clavicle, placing a last smooch to the soft skin before speaking. “I know what to do for that.”

Adore let out a stress-relieving sigh and tucked her head into Jinkx’ neck, not even bothering to fight for walking privileges. “Take me away.”

~*~*~*~*~

Later, as Jinkx finished crushing grasses and vines into a green foamy paste, Adore reclined on a rock near the spring where they had first met. She played with the surface of the water as she thought. “What I wouldn’t give for a warm shower after that,” she remarked. 

Jinkx wetted a strip of cotton cloth in the spring. Looking at it, Adore recognized a stain. “That’s my shirt,” she said. “From when I washed up on the island.”

Jinkx squinted at the material then looked back at Adore. “So it is.” They squeezed the extra moisture back into the pool and swiveled the rag around the green mixture. 

“Full circle,” Adore commented. 

Jinkx snapped at the air. “Arm.” Adore complied, offering her most scratched up and friction-burned arm. “What do you mean?” Jinkx asked.

“What did I mean by what --  _ aasshhhhhhhh _ ,” Adore hissed at the sting of the wet cloth on her skin.

“Sorry,” said Jinkx looking briefly up from their work. “What you said about full circle.”

Adore held her breath against the sting. “Oh. I meant the spring and my clothes and just,” she sucked in a breath. “The fact that we’re closer to getting rescued than ever.”

“Hm.” Was all Jinkx had to offer.

“‘Hm’?” Adore questioned. “Is that it? Jesus Jinkx, don’t get all hopeful or anything.” Her words were acrid with sarcasm.

Jinx didn’t look up, but picked at a bit of wood stuck in the corner of some of Adore’s damaged skin. Adore hissed again. Balling up her free hand, she stuck her fist between her teeth to keep from screaming. “God!” She couldn’t help but grunt when Jinkx had freed the stubborn splinter. “Are you even happy at all?”

Jinkx winced, Adore’s tone cutting like a knife. They massaged her hand through the oilcloth. “Of course I’m happy.”

Adore pouted her lip and watched Jinkx’ hand massage her own. “You don’t sound happy.”

“Look,” Jinkx started honestly. “I’ve been living in relative independence and social isolation for over two years. There are a lot of things I’m worried about.” 

Adore felt immediately guilty for not taking Jinkx’ feelings into consideration. “Hey,” her voice softened. “Talk to me. What are you worried about? Specifically.”

Jinkx dipped the cloth in the oils again before switching to Adore’s other arm. “Like… I probably have shit credit since I haven’t made payments on anything for years.”

Adore barked a surprised laugh. “Okayyyy… that’s cool, I guess. But I know there’s more, Jinkx.” She searched for her partner’s avoidant eyes. “What are you  _ really _ worried about?”

Jinkx pursed their lips and rocked a little in place. They took in a breath like they were going to speak, before they stopped and shrugged.

Adore reached a finger under Jinkx’ chin. “Hey, look at me.”

Jinkx swallowed and turned away.

Adore wasn’t going to ask again if Jinkx was uncomfortable, but she really wanted Jinkx to open up about this. “Is it…” she thought aloud. “Something about me?”

Jinkx nodded, but said nothing else. They went back to gently rubbing Adore’s abused flesh with the cloth. 

Adore tried to put herself in Jinkx’ mind. They’d been alone for a long time, that was true, and Adore had only recently shown up. “Are you… scared you won’t fit in anymore?”

Jinkx shrugged. “I guess so.”

Adore quirked her mouth to the side. No, that wasn’t it -- it was about her. “Are you,” it hit her, “Do you think I’d leave you?”

Jinkx grimaced and their cheeks flooded. 

As best she could with green oily skin, Adore wrapped her arms around them. “Oh, baby no,” she cooed. “I love you -- I’m having your baby, I’m not going to leave you -- not now, not ever.”

“You can’t know that,” Jinkx croaked. “You don’t know what the future holds.”

“Exactly,” said Adore. “And worrying about what may happen is useless -- it doesn’t prepare you any more to deal with the situation if it does happen.” Adore smiled at Jinkx. “But I know one thing my future holds, and that’s you.”

She leaned forward and connected their lips in a kiss the like of which they hadn’t shared in weeks. Jinkx’ skin burned with desire and adrenaline left over from watching Adore’s stunt earlier. The brunette with gooey arms shifted her weight on her rock so she was on her feet. 

Jinkx could already tell what the plan was, and steadied a hand on Adore’s lower back around her waist. They never disconnected their lips, both hungry and afraid, and on top of that, electric.

Jinkx swung their knee between Adore’s legs, and Adore scooted forward. There was no underwear to serve as a barrier between her growing wetness and Jinkx’ bare flesh. The feeling of it on their leg sent them wild.

Jinkx growled before whipping to their feet, holding Adore steady enough for her to link her ankles behind Jinkx’ back. “Fuck,” gasped Adore.

“Did I hurt you? Should we stop?”

“No,” Adore breathed hot into the enby’s neck.

Jinkx walked Adore over to where the ground was softer and set her down on her feet. They leaned her against a large boulder and bent down to press their mouth to her neck. 

Adore shivered. Her nipples were hard; they poked Jinkx’ chest through her tattered cotton top. This and the growing, pulsing wetness on their leg — still pressed between Adore’s thighs — had Jinkx growing harder by the second. 

Jinkx shook their head briefly, forcing themself to focus. This was the first time in over a month, they had to be gentle. Inching their hand down Adore’s torso, Jinkx ghosted around Adore’s favorite spots -- the sides of her navel, undersides of her boobs, along her strong core muscles -- eliciting a choked purring sounds from above.

Jinkx gently pulled their leg away from Adore’s heat, only to replace it with their hand. They dipped a finger just inside Adore’s warmth and immediately felt her tighten around them. Adore breathed hard and raked a hand through her long hair, still clinging to Jinkx with her internal muscles.

Jinkx pulled the finger out with a  _ pop!  _ Adore let her head fall back against the stone, a laugh rising in her throat as a smirk pulled across her face. She groaned in the back of her throat and looked at Jinkx through heavily lidded eyes. Jinkx slowly wiped the finger coated in Adore around their lips. She smelled just fine, and, knowing Adore, Jinkx guessed she tasted even better.

They gave Adore first try. 

She grabbed at their hand, not wanting to let go, sucking on each finger as Jinkx returned to her neck. “Can I… have my hand back?” Jinkx asked through breathy open-mouthed kisses at the base of Adore’s sensitive jaw. 

Adore let up on the finger she had been sucking on. “No.”

Jinkx chuckled and lifted their partner’s chin with their free hand. “Baby I need that hand to help you feel good.”

Adore flicked her tongue around the tip of Jinkx’ middle finger and Jinkx had to try very hard not to fall to their knees and let her have whatever she wanted. But they were able to hold firm. “Baby, it’s been a while, let me be gentle with you.”

Adore pouted, but released Jinkx’ hand. She looked up as she leaned back against the cool stone and breathed the sweet island air. Jinkx kneeled on the soft earth and hiked Adore’s leg over their shoulder.

Uncharacteristically, Jinkx dove right the fuck in, pressing their lips against Adore’s own, squeezing her ass and tonguing her hole. Adore squealed and play-slapped Jinkx’ shoulder.“I thought you were going to be gentle!”

Jinkx pulled their mouth away from Adore to rest their nose on the thigh that was hooked over their shoulder. Looking up at Adore with puppy dog eyes, they pouted. “Sorry, I got excited.”

Adore rolled her eyes and rested a hand on the back of Jinkx’ head, petting the ginger lightly as they returned to loving her with their tongue.

They sucked around her lips, occasionally flicking their tongue over Adore’s sensitive clit as they rubbed circles into the skin of Adore’s lower belly with their thumb. Adore released a shaky breath and rested her head back against the rock. Feeling tension grow between her hips, Adore knotted her fingers in Jinkx’ red curls, holding them against her. Adore was climbing higher, gripping one hand on the rock face behind her. Her arm muscles cried out in exertion but Adore hardly cared -- she was so close, her eyes closed, her hips bucking into Jinkx’ mouth.

Adore released a crying sigh when Jinkx suddenly whipped her leg off their shoulder and removed their mouth. She was dripping, how could Jinkx be so cruel? 

Then Jinkx breathed on her mouth and she could smell herself on their breath. Her legs were so weak and her breath shallow, all Adore could do was hold herself against the rock and open her mouth to invite Jinkx in. Their familiar mouth wrapped around her swollen lips and swallowed the gasp that came in response to the tip of their cock at her opening.

Seeing Adore sliding down the rock face, Jinkx gripped her by her waist and pulled the woman up so they could continue working her open with the very tip of their cock. It had been awhile, but with a little time Jinkx and Adore fit back together just like puzzle pieces. Adore’s breaths came in rasps as Jinkx drew in and out and in and out, brushing against her G spot with every thrust. When Adore came, it was dead silent as she clenched around Jinkx, who finally allowed themself to be carried over the edge. With a scream of pleasure that frightened the birds off surrounding branches and startled lizards and insects enough to chase them into crevices, Jinkx crumpled to their knees. Adore slumped down the rock face and back into Jinkx’ lap. She hummed, feeling them leak out of her. Spent, she rested her cheek on the crown of Jinkx’ head. 

Jinkx panted hot onto Adore’s exposed breast, reawakening Adore’s right nipple. They’d refrained from playing with her breasts due to how sore Adore said they were. Now as they worked their way down from their orgasm, Jinkx traced a finger down Adore’s chest gently, noting the differences since Adore got pregnant. Her breasts were fuller, and they could see more veins under Adore’s skin, even though she tanned naturally and recieved more sun than usual here on the island. As Jinkx’ fingers traced under Adore’s breast, they noted how it seemed lower than before. None of these things were at all a turn off for Jinkx, but they had to push away tinges of worry that these things could be indicators of something more threatening than pregnancy.

Adore rested a hand on the back of their neck and nestled her cheek into their hair. In this moment, Jinkx felt so close to Adore, so loved and so full of love that any worry or anxiety couldn’t penetrate through the warmth between them. Leaning against the large boulder, the couple relaxed into one another, and fell into a calm and well-earned sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

Captain Milk attentively scanned all the sonar equipment the cargo vessel had while First Officer Royale tracked their coordinates as they grew closer and closer to the place he’d heard the faint distress call last week. He anxiously scanned through channels on the ship’s radio. They were far enough out that they couldn’t pick up anything that wasn’t XM, so if anything came through, it would have to be coming from somewhere nearby.

“Jeez, Royale,” remarked the Captain. “I’d say you’re getting tenser by the minute. I bet if I stuck a brick of coal up your ass, in an hour I’d have a diamond.”

Royale rolled his eyes and kept his attention on flicking through channel after channel, then going back down. “I don’t want to miss it.”

“Well, we’re getting up near those coordinates--” 

“SHH!” Royale cut his captain off with a frantic wave of his hand. It was the signal!

“...---...---...---”

“I got it!” Somehow, the signal was even stronger than last time, and going by their coordinates, they weren’t even as close as they had been. Which meant someone had boosted the signal recently, which meant there was someone still alive out there!

“Great,” said Milk honestly. “Now we just have to find the heart of that signal.” Gesturing at the endless horizon surrounding them, the captain shrugged. “Pick a direction.”


	6. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In this chapter we get a glimpse of Adore’s last few hours before getting stranded on the island, and of our couple’s last hours as castaways.

_ Adore rested her tits on top of the ships wheel. She thought it would be cute, but turned out the hard white metal was actually really cold. Motion from the deck below pulled her eye -- it was Gerard, suddenly bent over cackling. Adore rolled her eyes.  _ He must be starting the party early. _ Just a perk of knowing Cameron, the girl with all the prescription drugs in the universe at her disposal and yet who still chose all the illegal ones. _

_ Her eyes traveled over to the bow, where Cam reclined, stretching her skinny fake-tanned arms way above her head, as if she was just waking up. Adore briefly wondered where Courtney was as a chilling breeze swept through her hair.  _ Probably still below deck _ , thought Adore. The poor girl didn’t have nearly the stamina the rest of them had. Just as she was contemplating checking on the tiny blonde, Adore felt a pair of familiar arms slip over hers.  _

_ Miles swept her hair to the side to allow him access to her neck and bare shoulder. “Enjoying the view, pet?” _

_ Adore rolled her hips against his thigh and let him nuzzle further into her neck. “I am,” she said softly, with the gravel in her tone she knew Miles loved. “But…” Adore turned around to lean against the wheel and looked up at Miles’ clean-shaven face. The hard metal circle pressed into her ribs uncomfortably, but there was no room between her and Miles to move. _

_ Miles wrapped his arms around Adore’s waist and knitted his fingers together. He was practically standing on her toes. His breath smelled like wine and shrimp campe. “What is it, pet?” he asked, his baby blue eyes glassy. “What about this isn’t perfect?”  _

_ Miles purred and his fingers wandered beneath the hem of Adore’s already stretched-out white cotton top. His fingers were cold but his palms were clammy. Adore rolled her shoulders as a half-shrug. “I guess…” she played with one of the belt loops on Miles’ green cargo capris that kept the pants around his slender hips.  _

_ Adore looked up. “I guess it’s just getting kinda… pedestrian. For me.” _

_ Miles raised his eyebrows. “Pedestrian?” _

_ Adore pulled her hand up to run her fingers through Miles’ golden brown curls. “It’s just that, I mean Gerry seems to be having fun.” Adore shrugged her head in the direction of Miles’ best friend, who was fist-pumping and dancing on the main deck fully acting like he was in a club when there wasn’t any music playing. _

_ “Oooooooh,” said Miles, finally getting it. “Yeah, I’ll hit up Cam.” He chuckled, looking down at his sister. She had a sarong covering her face and she was curled up against the railing. “I’ll bet she’s more than ready to go again.” _

_ Adore  stood on her tiptoes and kissed Miles on the cheek. The motion set off a bit of dizziness, but Adore chose to ignore that. “I’ll go wake up Courtney.” _

_ Slowly, Adore made her way below deck, to one of the two available private rooms on Miles’ dad’s small yacht. Courtney was curled into a tight ball in the middle of the floorbed, all the blankets and sheets kicked around her. She had a single pillow folded over to support her head. Adore sucked in a breath when she saw her friend -- really the only person she actually liked on this boat -- in such bad shape. It was almost sobering. _

_ Gently, Adore sunk to her hands and knees and started crawling towards Courtney. “Hey, Courm?” _

_ The blonde didn’t stir.  _

_ Adore reached out a hand -- which shook no matter how hard she tried to steady it -- and rested it on the girl’s shoulder. Courtney startled, which scared Adore a little bit, before she relaxed again. “Hey,” she breathed, a little laughter in her tone. “How ya feeling?” _

_ Courtney tucked her head between her knees and rocked back and forth on the bed, a whine coming from the back of her throat.  _

_ Adore offered a wobbly smile, trying to cheer up her friend even though Courtney clearly wasn’t looking. “Been there, sister.” _

_ Courtney said something, but her voice was muffled and her words slurred so Adore couldn’t tell what she was saying, especially when she herself was still somewhat… under the influence. “What? Courm, what was that?” _

_ Courtney pulled up her head, her face covered in sweat. Her skin looked dewey and her eyes had a glaze to them that set Adore’s nerves on edge. Courtney opened her pink mouth; Adore saw that her lips were dry and cracked, and a white scum gathered at the edges of her mouth. The blonde enunciated, and took in a wheezy breath between each word “I. Want. To. Go. Home.” _

_ Just this seemed to exhaust the poor girl, and she let her head fall heavily back against her pillow. Adore pursed her lips. She knew her friend was hurting and she wanted to help, but her brain was cloudy and sticky. Not knowing what else to do, she patted Courtney on the shoulder. “Well… if you wanna join us… we’re gonna go again in a little bit.”  _

_ Courtney’s body tensed. She turned her head and the glare she gave Adore immediately struck fear into the heart of the brunette.  _

_ “It might make you feel better -- Miles says we’re gonna be on the water for another two days.” Adore’s voice was hardening, she sounded defensive and she knew it was bad but she couldn’t stop. “You’ve just gotta tough it out! And if you don’t get more in your system you’re gonna be miserable for days!” _

_ “Get out,” said Courtney.  _

_ “What?” Adore had heard her perfectly this time.  _

_ Courtney, weak as she was, pulled herself upright and rested her weight on her wrists. Her blue eyes bored straight into Adore’s soul, leaving her feeling more naked than she’d felt for this whole trip. “Get. Out!” _

_ Adore shakily pushed herself to her feet and stumbled back against the door. Courtney kept telling her to get out, to leave her, leave her alone, get out, but Adore’s hands felt like ice, slippery and cold and immobile. The knob was there she just couldn’t find it and she couldn’t look for it because Courtney’s eyes wouldn’t let her go. _

_ Adore lost the time between when she found the knob and left Courtney’s room and how she made it to the upper deck where Miles, Gerry and Cam were all crowded around a low table. Miles looked back and saw her shaking on her feet, barely standing, then leaned over to the others. Adore barely crossed the deck before falling to her knees and grabbing onto the edge of the table for support.  _

_ A hand steadied her shoulders and a rolled-up twenty dollar bill appeared directly in front of her. Adore grabbed at the cylinder but her hand ended up far away from where she wanted it. She had never felt like this before, and she didn’t like it. Her vision warped and black spots spread across the table.  _

_ The tube was placed in her hand and Adore was able to close her fingers around it and bring it to her face. Another hand guided the tube from her cheek — where Adore had stuck it — to her nose. Adore shakily bent over the table and swept the open end toward a line of white powder and sucked in through her nose until the familiar burn was all she could feel. _

_ Adore sat back on top of her feet and held out the curled bill when she was done. Her face burned and she closed her eyes. The bill was pulled from her fingers and Adore felt weight shift on the deck next to her — who was there? Miles. Adore calmed down a bit and reached out for his leg. She wrapped herself around his familiar form like a toddler clinging to a parent. _

_ Miles’ hand came down on the side of her face, flicking her on the cheek as a signal for her to let go. _

_ Adore sat back on the hard deck. Her heart was starting to race but she didn’t feel good like she usually would. She couldn’t erase the fear. _

_ Her breathing followed her heart rate — too fast. People were moving around her but she couldn’t look at them. A hand gripped her upper arm and hauled her to her feet. Adore opened her eyes and everything was bright, the colors intense. The ocean sparkled and it was grey and the sky was grey and Miles’ hair was shiny. His blue eyes were blown black.  _

_ He grabbed Adore’s other hand and led her on a jumping dance, going around in a circle. Adore couldn’t help but feel her spirit start to soar, leaving thoughts of Courtney behind. She crashed into Gerry’s back once while they were dancing but she didn’t feel the impact. Sounds swirled and echoed and Adore heard everything and nothing. When Miles flung her into the railing she was laughing too hard to notice she’d left his embrace. _

_ Adore looked up at the sky and the clouds were swirling, she felt so hot but the cold wind was a wet cloth to her feverish brow. Adore let her head fall back and smiled with her whole mouth. She could have stayed like that for years, but something struck her in the calf. When she looked down, Miles and Gerry were rolling over and over each other, clutching and pulling. Adore pouted. “Miles, you’re only supposed to do that with me!” _

_ She heard her name and ‘shut up’ but Adore was already standing, looking down at the two men as they clobbered each other. Cam scream-laughed, falling over herself and wobbling as the ship struck a harsh wave. Adore fell to the deck and rolled onto her back, giggling like mad. She’d fallen down — it was hilarious! _

_ The waves only got harsher, and Adore was having a great time — she wanted to climb, go somewhere high and fly off when she was thrown to the deck. Adore giggled as she gripped the railing to pull herself to her feet. The deck was wet and dark in places and the wind was harsher than before, but that wouldn’t stop Adore. She looked around and saw a bar. Adore stepped on the side of the railing to lift herself up onto it.  _

_ Standing so high up, Adore felt elated. There was a collection of sound and voices and wind and she heard all of them and none of them.  _

_ A great creaking and swinging and motion, and Adore felt hot pain crack against the back of her head, then she was falling. _

_ Falling, and then cold, and then darkness. _

~*~*~*~*~

Jinkx snapped awake, Adore snoring softly next to them. They listened closely, and- a foghorn on a boat. A boat! “Adore, wake up love!” They lightly shook the woman’s shoulders. “Adore, it worked, it worked I heard a boat!”

“‘m up, ‘m up.” Adore mumbled, clearly not awake.

Jinkx laughed. “Adore, you can have pizza.”

“Who, what?” The woman sat straight up, eyes wide. “Liar!”

The boat’s horn sounded again, and this time Adore heard it too. “Is it a lie if we get it after that boat saves us?” Jinkx pulled Adore to her feet. “Come on, we have to start the signal fire!”

The location for the signal fire was all set, at the top of the hill, and the wood was all arranged. Jinkx started a fire burning, and Adore gathered fresh branches full of leaves to create smoke once the fire was really going.

The boat’s cacophonous horn grew louder, and in the clear day, Adore was able to spot it on the horizon. She and Jinkx redoubled their efforts on the signal fire, which was going strong. Heat radiated from the golden flames, warming hope in the two castaways.

“Jinkx, you did it, you saved me.” Adore said, embracing her partner as the ship drew nearer.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Adore.” Jinkx pulled back from Adore, and put a gentle hand on her abdomen, where a slight bump had formed, barely noticeable, but definitely there. 

Adore added her own hand on top of Jinkx’. “We did it, and all three of us. We’re going to be okay.”

——

When the ship could come no closer to the shore, a smaller motorboat descended onto the blue-green waves. A svelte man in a captain’s hat piloted the craft. 

A couple hundred feet away on the shore, Adore and Jinkx waved their arms and leapt with joy. The captain stood up in the motorboat and waved back. He was so far away she couldn’t tell for sure, but Adore could swear she saw him smile.

Adore took off into the shallow surf, dragging Jinkx by the hand. Up to their knees, Adore clutched her partner. The motor boat was coming ever closer. With every second it hit Adore that this was real. They were really being rescued. She was going to see her mom again. Things were going to be okay. Tears streamed down her cheeks. 

Jinkx pulled Adore close and petted her hair. At the same time they were overjoyed by Adore’s emotion, and that they were going to be safe… dread grew in Jinkx’ chest. They kissed Adore’s forehead and placed a hand over their baby. And they pushed down the fear of returning to society after so long. Because it would be worth it. 

The guttural hum of the boat’s motor drowned out all other sound. The captain shouted above the noise. “SOMEONE CALL FOR A RESCUE?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not the end of this story, just the beginning of a new chapter. If you wish to find out what happens when our couple goes home, stick around to find out


End file.
